El Porqué
by sakiewe
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo pasar del odio al enamoramiento hacia su antigua maestra? One Shot YoruSoi


El "Porque"

 _Definitivamente, alguien tan duro como Soi-fong no cambiaría sus sentimientos por nada que no sea de suma importancia... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo pasar del odio al enamoramiento hacia su antigua maestra?_

YoruSoi One-shot

" Me juré a mi misma…miles de veces…que daría mi vida por ella"

Soi Fong no podía creerlo, Yoruichi la había derrotado con mucha facilidad. Sintió frustración, rabia…pasó cien años tratando de superarle pero en menos de una hora fue patéticamente vencida.

" Fue tan repentino, sin ni siquiera avisarme que te ibas…te desvaneciste ante mis ojos"

Lloraba, ya no podía controlar todas esas emociones que se acumularon dentro de ella durante cien años.

Te odié con todas mis fuerzas, e incluso maldije tu nombre!- Soi-fong volvió a atacar con toda su fuerza, con la clara intención de acabar con su antigua maestra. – Jamás podré perdonarte Yoruichi!

El Shunko de Yoruichi alcanzó un poder increíble. Soi-fong podía ver como crecía, pero aun así no sintió un ataque. El puño de Yoruichi se quedó ahí, a pocos centímetros de su cara, sin tocarla.

Se terminó. Yoruichi no decía nada mientras la capitana preguntaba muchas veces "por que" quebrándose en llanto.

Y es que era obvio, haber sido abandonada durante cien años a su suerte, si no fuese por su determinación a ser más fuerte que Yoruichi, Soi-fong hubiese muerto. Se sentía traicionada, y al verla el sentimiento creció como toda la fuerza que usó en combate.

Soi-fong se dio por vencida, no podía seguir luchando, y ya no podía manejar la situación.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo mientras la miraba con reproche y súplica.

Por que no…me llevaste contigo?!- Dijo entre sollozos la capitana.

Yoruichi no decía nada, eso impacientaba a la comandante, y fue tan duro el golpe que nunca le dio…que la mujer se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas.

Yoruichi-sama…

La ex capitana solo se quedó ahí mirándola desde arriba, como siempre lo había hecho, a Soi-fong no le quedaban fuerzas y cayó completamente al suelo con la mano extendida. Aparte de todo lo que había pasado, una cosa que la destruía por dentro era la reacción de Yoruichi. Nula. No decía ni hacía nada, solo se quedo ahí parada, congelada. Sin saber que decir. La comandante no dejaba de hacer salir su pena.

No pensaba ponerse de pie, y no le importaba que Yoruichi la vea en esa condición deplorable, se quedaría ahí hasta que ella misma considere necesario volver a levantarse a seguir odiando a Yoruichi.

La ex comandante parecía saber todo lo que Soi-fong tuvo que pasar antes de hacerse capitana, pero se dio cuenta de que no era asi. No tomó tan en serio la fuerte admiración que su antigua subordinada sentía hacia ella, o tal vez si lo hizo…

Yoruichi dio unos pasos y le ofreció a mano a Soi-fong.

Soi-fong, levántate. – Dijo tranquilamente Yoruichi, la peliazul la miró y Yoruichi pudo ver su rostro empapado de lágrimas. Como no le dio la mano, la levantó ella misma sosteniendo su brazo derecho haciendo que se incorpore. – Eres la capitana de la segunda división, nadie puede verte asi. – Siguió diciendo Yoruichi, con una expresión indescifrable que oscilaba entre la pena y la culpa.

Quieres saber por que no te llevé? – le preguntó Yoruichi denotando fastidio al decirlo. No quería tener que decírselo nunca y no sabía por que, pero al verla en ese estado no tuvo otra alternativa, sino seguiría sufriendo.

Soi-fong abrió mucho los ojos, estaba a punto de escuchar la razón por la cual estuvo abandonada y maldiciendo a Yoruichi todo ese tiempo. Escuchó atentamente y al que se atreva a interrumpir lo asesinaría.

Daría cualquier cosa por saberlo, Yoruichi-sama…- dijo Soi-fong con la poca voz que le quedaba. Gritó tanto que ahora hablaba con dificultad. Yoruichi le secaba las lágrimas mientras le hablaba seriamente.

"Esta técnica no te la enseñé porque era muy peligrosa, yo misma no la domino bien del todo, Ten cuidado, Soi-fong"

Pero primero respóndeme…¿Tu realmente pensabas que yo no sabía todo eso que me dijiste? – Soi-fong se quedó paralizada, ya no le salían lágrimas. - ¿Creias que yo no sabía que tu al enterarte tratarías a como de lugar ir conmigo, aunque eso sea un gran riesgo y hayas podido morir? Yo te lo dije…tenía grandes planes para ti.

Yoruichi-sama…

Si tu ibas, te iban a capturar por ser una aliada, no iba a permitir que tu futuro se arruine de tal manera.

Yo estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por usted! – repitió Soi-fong.

Yoruichi tomó aire, mirándola seriamente indicando sin decirle nada que se calme.

Por eso, Soi-fong. – Sostuvo la cara de Soi-fong con ambas manos. – No quería que te pase nada. Tu no fuiste la única que no lo pasó bien, Soi-fong…Yo sabía lo que harías, incluso sabía que no me obedecerías en caso de que yo te diga que no hagas nada. Por eso no te avisé. Hacerlo sería mandarte a asesinar, y lo último que yo quisiera es eso, perderte.

Entonces me subestimó…- contestó Soi-fong.

No…Te protegí.- Dijo Yoruichi. – Todo estaba calculado, aunque me sorprende que ahora seas capitana. - Siguió hablando, con una sonrisa de medio lado, aun con las manos puestas sobre Soi-fong. – Me alegra verte de nuevo, aunque hayas intentado matarme.

La capitana se ruborizó al instante y miró hacia el suelo. Esta vez ella fue la que no tuvo nada para decir. Yoruichi soltó la cara de su antigua subordinada y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Ahora lo tienes claro, Soi-fong? No quería tener que decirte esto, pero no me diste otra alternativa. – le susurró Yoruichi. Soi-fong estaba paralizada nuevamente.

Por que no me lo quería decir?- preguntó Soi-fong.

Hmm ni yo misma lo sé!- Dijo sonriente Yoruichi.

Yoruichi soltó a Soi-fong, asegurándose de que esté bien del todo, tranquila, sin llorar, la miró de pies a cabeza disimuladamente. Sabía que Soi-fong sentía una fuerte admiración, pero lo que no sabía era la magnitud de aquella o si había cambiado. Ya no podía seguir instruyéndola, ya era una capitana, llegó a un cargo grande ella sola, pero jamás dejaría de verla como alguien a quien cuidar, y no precisamente como a una hermana menor.

*Ahora cómo será cuando vuelva…* pensó Shihouin dando un largo suspiro. *Aun queda mucho, ya pensaré en algo*

Mientras tanto la comandante se encontraba ante una sensación muy familiar, pero no igual a la de antes. Yoruichi ya no era la misma, la Yoruichi de antes no le daba explicaciones y tampoco confesiones. Tuvo la repentina y frustrante necesidad de lanzarse a abrazar a su antigua maestra, pero se tuvo que reprimir nuevamente, porque sabía que cosas como esas sólo pasarían una vez en cien años y no quería arruinar el momento.

Las veces en que la vio después de aquella batalla perdida, no dudaba en tratarla con cuidadoso respeto y amabilidad, la miraba de vez en cuando, y las maravillas que habló de ella se escuchaban en todo el seireitei, tanto asi que incluso la teniente de otra división le regaló un peluche de gato negro.

Aquella Diosa volvió, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, pero volvió y no solo a la sociedad de almas, sino también al lastimado corazón de la shinigami.

Fin

Ojalá les haya gustado este One-shot, esta vez le quise poner un poco más de seriedad al asunto xD ( lo acepto, mi fic anterior terminó de una forma patética xD), este fic forma parte de mis reflexiones acerca de ellas dos xD porque, que casualidad que después de aquella batalla Soi-fong muera nuevamente por Yoruichi e incluso le regale chocolates en san valentin, o sea..que rayos? Algo tuvo que pasar! Tite kubo-sama no sea malo con nosotros, necesitamos una explicación

A los que lo hayan leído, gracias por leerlo :3 Estoy dispuesta a escribir más para que YoruSoi nunca muera nwn

Saludos!


End file.
